Raizzariza
Raizzariza '''(or 'Rai' to his friends) is a male Troll Rogue, and a Privateer for the Steamwheedle Cartel as well as an Agent of the Assassin's League. Apperance Raizzariza is a tall blue furred Troll with a purple tinge, like most trolls have a light and lean athletic build and have little muscle. He had white hair in a single, shoulder length braid. Rai has dark gold eyes, which are nearly always half lidded and constantly seem to dance with a mischievous inner light, thick upturned tusks grow sideways out of a mouth that seems always on the verge of curling in to an I-know-something-you-don't-know grin. Rai like most rouge forgo armor for mobility, he wears sturdy, flexible leather pants, strong, lightweight metal shin-guards and bracers, finger-less leather gloves, a leather headband, and a simple light linen shirt on his torso as he prefers to rely on his ability to dodge and parry attacks rather than armor. Personality Seemingly arrogant to his peers, usually laughing or smiling, even in battle. But this is simply a feint, he uses this to catch his enemies off guard and trick them into a false sense of security and annoy them. Rai is also seen as a ladies man, most of the time when he sees a pretty lady regardless of race he tries to court her and get her in his bed. Although he isn't always successful, he is more than he is not. He is a smooth talker and charismatic especially for a troll and with his surprisingly good looks, has been known to charm more than one woman at a time. While he is a laid back and cheerful individual, he had two particular areas where he expresses anger and disdain. slavery, and the harming of non-combatants, particularly when children are involved in either case. If Rai ever sees some one harming a child, it matters not their race, position or power, they go on his list. And at some point in the near future Rai will kill them, but it is not about if he can kill them, but when. Plot Raizzariza was brought before Morgosh Braveheart after he scouted out the eastern part of Dire Maul. He reported the situation of the city and the location of the demons main reinforcements. He found several locations where they could reach the location where the demons are reinforcing but warned that they would likely be in for a fight. Regardless he was sent to lead a party of sixty warriors to find this location and destroy it. Rai along with his forces were separated and attacked by a large force of Fel-Guard and Fel-Hounds. Thanks to the arrival of Ichigo and the Sentinels they were saved and joined forces in order to reach the portals at the Temple of Eldre'thalarr. But when Ichigo departed from the group he along with six other Warsong warriors gave chase in order to bring him back. When Ichigo had located their missing comrades Rai followed Ichigo after he charged in to help, forcing them to face off a large number of demons assaulting a building in the center of a plaza. But when they became cut off from escape they were forced to take shelter within the building. Finding with Seirra Skychaser, who he greeted and casually flirted with, and twenty more members of their lost party. They were safe for a short moment before the main door was forced open and the demons poured into the foyer of the building and began slaughtering their warriors. Rai and what remained of their warriors escaped to the upper levels of the building after Ichigo collapsed the roof onto the demons in the foyer. At Ichigo's suggestion of using the explosives to escape Rai helped Ichigo finding a location to set the charges and after getting to cover he shot the barrel and it exploded. He along with the rest escaped the building and ran back into the streets of the commons and were rescued by the Sentinels. Abilities '''Natural Abilities Expert Swordsman: Rai has shown to be a skilled swordsman and fighter, able to duel against physically stronger and larger foes easily and kill them quickly. He is also ambidextrous, able to wield his Rapier and Swordbreaker in both hands effortlessly and even switch between them at a moments notice. He prefers to use his swordbreaker to move his opponents weapons in awkward manners, either to disarm or break a defense, and then use his rapier to stab them through the heart. Expect Marksman: Rai is a killed marksman and able to hit anything with pin point accuracy at a range of fifty yards with his flintlock pistols. He can also use knives to a great effect as well, often carrying several on his person for emergencies. Enhanced Strength: Despite his lithe frame Rai is surprisingly strong, while not as formidable as a Tauren or a Fel-guard he is able to block some strikes from larger foes when needed. Enhanced Reflexes: Rai is spry on his feet and able to move quickly in a combat situation, dodging and weaving in and out of an enemies guard. Even against great numbers and surrounded Rai appear to move quickly out of range of any attack effortlessly. Enhanced Speed: Quick on his feet and speedy, Rai was able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki during his run through Dire Maul and also showed no signs of fatigue afterwards. Enhanced Endurance: Rai has shown to be very fit, able to run and fight for hours through Dire Maul and multiple engagements but showing no signs of fatigue from the continual strain. Strategist and Tactician: As a member of the Assassin's League Rai is a highly intelligent fighter and killer, often gathering knowledge through stealth or subterfuge in order to achieve his own ends. He is also a skilled tracker and spy and is highly recommended by the Steamwheedle Cartel for these skills. * Tracker and Spy: Rai is a skilled tracker and spy, able to move through the Eastern Broken Commons of Dire Maul and evade the many hundreds of demons that populate the city and make moving through it impossible. In that time he found multiple entrances to the upper wards of the city that they could use that were not used by the demons or defended, showing he is skilled enough to find advantages in the environment even the demons could not. * Explosives Knowledge: Rai seems to know how to employ explosives as he was able to determine a structure weak point in a wall and also somewhere that if breached would not cause any damage to the structure other than the wall. He used this to create a breach in the wall using a powder keg and not cause any instability when it blew despite the age of the building. Skilled Assassin: Rai is often called upon for assassinations and is skilled and a highly recommended agent for this and has many ties to the Assassin's League that operate throughout the world. Having dealing even with shady organizations such as the Steamwheedle Cartel and associates. Enhanced Healing Factor: Rai like all trolls possess a degree of regeneration allowing for them to heal from grievous injuries that do not kill them. The speed and level of this regeneration varies between trolls but some have been known to regrow entire limbs that have been lost, as well as internal organs. Trivia *Raizzariza is the Original Character of Leapinglemur. *He has three sibling, two brothers and one sister. *His parents were killed by pirates when he was very young and living on the Lost Isles. External Links Category:Characters Category:Troll Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:Horde